They're Finally There
by PrettyBandgirl XD
Summary: The long lost story of how the Baudelaires finally got home and met the Quagmires once again. The strong hugged reunion to the question which ends everything. The small fight between two lovers to the happy ending. Read to find out how it all ends.


Quigley sat there on the beach, staring out into the ocean. His siblings Isadora and Duncan walk up from behind him. "Quigley. You can't stay here forever. You have to move on. She's not coming back," Duncan spoke softly to his brother. Quigley's eyes stay glued to the ocean. You could see all of the sadness in his eyes, the sleepless nights, and many tears.

"Quigley, please," Isadora said. "We hate seeing you like this. We know how much you loved Violet and that you are waiting for her. It has been two years now. You've been sitting on this beach every day. Every time a boat comes you get a strike of hope. It can't go on any longer. Please, Quigley. Stop this."

"Isadora. Duncan." Quigley turned to face them. "I can't. I tried to. You were able to do it Duncan, but I just can't do it." He turns back to the ocean and a tear finds its way down his cheek.

Violet looked over the edge of the _Beatrice. _In her arms, Sunny and the small child she had been taking care of since its mother's death were sleeping. She was tired. She never slept. She was always to scared to. Every time she would fall asleep, she would have a nightmare. She had nightmares of her friends the Quagmires and of the treachery that they had all faced together. Count Olaf had separated the good friends. The last time she ever saw the triplets, were times when two of them still thought that the third was dead. She had met him in the Mortmain Mountains. Since the day that she had met Quigley Quagmire, she could not help but hope that he was okay. Violet had found out after a long time of thinking, that she loved him.

"Violet?" Klaus came to stand next to her. "Everything okay?"

"I'm fine, Klaus." She looked from him and then back to ocean. " When are we going to stop wondering where we are? We've been on this boat for a year and have no clue as to where we are going."

"I know Violet. I know." Klaus looked out to the ocean as well. "Sunny and I've been hiding this, but we're almost out of food and water. Your water filtration invention is continuously breaking and there is nowhere to get food. We don't have a lot of time left."

"I understand." Violet watched the clouds turn pink, purple, orange, and a variety of colors as the day came to an end. "Can you go put these two to bed please. I'll be right there." Violet handed the two sleeping children in her arms to Klaus with a small smile and watched him disappear through a doorway. As soon as he was out of sight though, a frown came over the smile. "I wonder if Quigley and his siblings are alive and safe," she wondered aloud. "I wonder if I'll ever get to see him again." Violet walked through the same doorway as Klaus did and hoped that what she wondered would actually come true.

The next morning, Violet was found by Klaus out on the boat's small deck. In her arms was the small child Beatrice. Both of them were wide eyed. Looking in surprise out at the ocean. "Violet? What are you-" he stopped. He looked just as Violet and Beatrice was.

"Klaus," Violet whispered.

"Yes?" he replied.

"You see this right?"

"Yes I do." For what they were looking at and seeing, was a beach.

Quigley got up quickly and yelled for his siblings to wake up from their sleep. They had not had any luck in the last two years to actually find a home. So, they just stayed on the beach where they had washed up after nearly drowning. "Duncan! Isadora! Wake up!" He ran to the edge of the water.

"What is it?" Duncan and Isadora asked grumpily. Then they saw it and looked up at their brother rather tiresomely.

"It's a boat," Isadora said, annoyed. Duncan's head fell. They both were annoyed and a little upset as to why their brother had woken them up for a boat.

"Quigley. There are always boats in the early morning! Stop waking us up when there is a boat! They aren't coming back!" Duncan yelled at his brother. He was tired of this. Every morning Quigley would wake them up, stand at the water's edge, and they would see a boat. Boats were always at the beach though. People had been going fishing and swimming every morning. "Seriously Quigley! You need to forget about them and get a life!"

"It has to be them though. It has to be," Quigley whispered to himself. "It just has to be them." Then he saw a person on the boat steering it into the boat dock. He could not see who it was though. When the boat was docked, four people jumped out of the boat and on to the sand. "Oh my god."

"What?" Duncan looked where Quigley was looking. "It can't be!"

"Klaus. This is..." Violet's voice faded off. "Is it possible?"

"Yes," Sunny said. She had been woken up by Klaus after they had seen this beach.

"It is. Violet. This is Briny Beach!" Klaus smiled. Little Beatrice was at their feet looking up at them, confused. She had never seen anything except for the ocean and the island she was born on. She did not understand what was going on. Next thing she knew, her seventeen and fifteen year old guardians were running. Only Sunny stood there with her. " I don't understand, " Beatrice said.

Quigley, Duncan, and Isadora began running. Tears coming to their eyes and sand flying behind them. Quigley was running the fastest. Two of the people he had seen jump off the boat were running towards him. "It's them!" he yelled, smiling. All of a sudden, someone slammed into his arms. He gave the person such a tight hug, that he was worried he would squish her. "It's really you. You're here. You're finally here at last," he muttered into the person's ear.

"Yes, and it's really _you," _Violet Baudelaire muttered back. Hugging even tighter, they felt whole again. They felt alive again. They felt the love that they each had for each other again. They were happy again. The only reason that they had stopped hugging and parted was because Isadora tapped on Violet's shoulder and took her turn for a hug. It wasn't as long though. Not nearly as long as the one she had shared with Quigley was.

After the little reunion, Quigley and Violet snuck to a part of the beach that was hidden behind rocks. "Violet? What happened to you? Where were you?" Quigley asked.

"I should be asking you the same question. What happened to _you_?" Violet asked. "We were stuck on an island. We couldn't get off. People said that everything washed up on its shores. We waited to see if you would, but you never did."

"You waited for us to wash up on the shores of some island? No. We were here the whole time waiting for you! You never came, and Duncan and Isadora thought that you guys were _**dead**_!"

"You thought we were _**dead**_? We thought you were too, but _**we**_ refused to believe it! If you thought I was _**dead**_, then why did you have your eyes glued to our boat?" Quigley looked down. "Why were you on the beach if you thought I was dead?" He looked up and Violet could see tears in his eyes. " Why are you crying?"

"I__stayed on that beach all day and night. I never really slept. I never really ate. I always hoped that you would come back. Duncan kept telling me to move on and get a life. I had to stay though. Even though I knew that it was most unlikely for you to come back, I knew it wasn't impossible. While you were waiting for us for two years, I was waiting for you," Quigley said. Violet looked at Quigley and wiped a tear off his cheek. Then, they hugged again. They hugged like the world was going to end. They hugged like they would never see each other again. They did see each other again though. You see, as it turns out, Quigley and his siblings were older than Violet by one year. That meaning that they were of age and just had to walk into a bank to get the Quagmire sapphires left behind by the Quagmire parents. They were able to get a home. They were also able to get decent meals for the seven children. When Violet's birthday came around, a party was thrown with a cake made by Sunny. That was the day that the Baudelaires were able to get the fortune left behind by their parents. They rebuilt their old home. Going on small camping trips was something that the Quagmires and Baudelaires enjoyed very much. They had many smiles and laughs in the rest of their days and didn't have any more unfortunate events in their lives. Smiles were worn on the Baudelaire and Quagmire's faces as they got older and older.

That is the way that the story of the Baudelaire's ended. One question always did confuse me though. For every time a story ends, a new one begins. Who's story began as the Baudelaires and Quagmires ended?


End file.
